


Waking and Returning

by trixiechick



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, Piercings, yukina's brilliance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A final one-night stand, a first night together and a book borrowed, the last book borrowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking and Returning

**Author's Note:**

> for the **first time/last time** square of my [trope bingo card](http://butterflychase.livejournal.com/78931.html)

Kisa blinked a few times, trying to orient himself. He could hear the shower going, but this was definitely not his bed. Right. So.

Where was he?

He rolled over to his back and looked up at the ceiling. This didn't look like a love hotel. He'd gone back to someone's place? He scrubbed his hand over his face. Ok, so... he needed to figure out what time it was. And then, depending, he needed to get the hell out of there, preferably while the guy was in the shower. He sat up, looking around. His head spun for a moment. 

It was coming back to him. He'd had a long meeting with an author, and then he'd gone straight from work to the bar. He'd been avoiding his current favorite watering hole ever since he'd met _that guy_ who kept leaving messages for him... so he went to a place that was out of the way. He got hit on by someone flashy with a cute mole under his eye and a dimple right at the corner of his mouth on the left side. The guy was sure Kisa was in high school and kept buying Kisa drinks, but before they could close the deal, the guy's boyfriend showed up and caused a scene. Kisa had slipped away, trying to stay out of it. He'd gone to the back of the bar to go out through the alley, but someone grabbed his arm. 

Kisa got up and got his pants, finding his cell. Crap, the last train was soon! He quickly started to get dressed.

The guy who stopped him in the alley was _not_ Kisa's type _at all_. He had a goatee. He had a receding hairline. He had a gut. He was _clearly_ one of those married men who fooled around like crazy. In fact, this apartment was probably someplace he'd gotten just for sex. Kisa knew the type too well. They always got excited about 'high school' boys. Kisa found his shirt. He wouldn't have gone with the guy _at all_ , and had been preparing to kick him in the knee and then the nuts, but the guy grabbed Kisa's hand, and shoved it down his pants.

He was huge, and he had _two_ dick piercings. 

Kisa's last conquest had a nice enough face, but he'd gotten obsessed after just one night, even though Kisa had specifically said ahead of time that it was going to be a 'no strings' thing. This guy was married and just looking for some kid to fuck. And there were times when it felt good to just get rammed by something big and decorative.

Too bad the guy had all the hose control of one of those ugly air dancers outside of car dealers. At least the piercings got some of the job done for him.

Kisa found his cardigan just as the shower shut off. He was _so close_ to making his escape when the guy came out of the bathroom. 

"Leaving so soon?"

"Well, you know... last train..." Kisa smiled, trying to keep his tone light.

"Ah, I suppose you don't want to get into trouble. School in the morning?" the guy asked, grinning a bit too widely.

Kisa shrugged. This was exactly what a shallow, aging, shrimpy queer was good for. Keeping perverts like this away from the kids, at least for a night. "So, I'll just..."

"Hey, give me your number," the guy grabbed Kisa, turning him and then pushing him against the wall. He squeezed Kisa's ass like it might pop. "This was fun."

"Er..." Kisa wiggled. "Sure, it's..." He rattled off random numbers that would sound like a phone number.

"Wait, let's just swap contacts," the guys laughed.

Kisa wriggled to get away. "Nah, I only sleep with guys a second time if they pass my memory test," he bluffed.

"What a little slut," the guy laughed, moving in to kiss Kisa brutally. He licked Kisa's tongue, and then smirked. "Though... that might not be a bad trait for someone like you! I sure wouldn't mind paying for a fast little ride like this!" he slapped Kisa's ass.

Wincing, Kisa pulled away. God damn it, he made such mistakes...! "Well, I gotta... get the train..."

"No, I'll give you a ride home," the guy offered. "You can give me a handjob in the car," he licked his lips, turning to get his clothes.

Kisa rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks, but I'm not sure I trust you that much. Anyway..." He slipped away to the door, making a beeline. 

"Hey!" the guy protested, but thankfully, he had one leg in his pants and one out when he tried to take off after Kisa.

Kisa shoved his feet into his shoes and opened the door. "Another time, then, maybe," Kisa winked at him, and then he sprinted down the hallway to the stairs. No point waiting for the elevator and giving him a chance to catch up.

It would be worth the price of a cab or even just walking home. Just how many more times would Kisa wake up in some stranger's bed like that? At least the sex could have been worth it.

  


* * *

  


The shower was running, and Kisa woke to the muffled, watery sounds of Yukina singing pop songs. He smiled, cuddling into the sheets a bit. He felt _incredible_. He couldn't even say that Yukina was _that_ good - though, he was highly trainable, and that was probably the best trait a lover could have - but. It was something Kisa couldn't even comprehend.

Slowly, Kisa became more and more regrettably aware and awake, and he realized that it had to be late. In fact, it was so late, it was probably early, and he had to get home before he got back to work, so... He rubbed his cheek against Yukina's pillow. 

Yukina had made love to him... right on that bed, just a little while ago. And if Yukina's technique required a bit of refinement, his _stamina_ sure as hell didn't. And as long as Kisa could look at Yukina's face... not that he could bear to look for too long. It made his whole body ache, like every place Yukina touched was on fire. 

This was crazy! He wasn't some virgin! Damn it, he was becoming an iconic 80s pop song! Ridiculous!

Smiling, Kisa sat up. ...Maybe he should make Yukina some coffee or something? Did he have class? Was that why he was up, or was he just feeling sticky and sweaty after everything? Kisa's clothes had been neatly folded for him and were neatly piled on the floor next to the bed. That settled it, he was definitely making Yukina coffee. He stretched out, and grabbed Yukina's shirt off the headboard post. He didn't need to rush around to get dressed. He stood up, stretching some more. His whole body felt so damned good! 

He would _have_ to figure out how to stop grinning like an idiot before Yukina got out of the shower.

He switched on the light, and looked around the kitchen. He opened a cabinet, and then opted for making cocoa, because it was right there and that made things simple. He started the water, and got out a mug, dishing out a few heaping teaspoons of powder into it. He took a little tour of Yukina's small apartment while he waited for the kettle to boil. He smiled at the shelf with all 'his' books on it. Editing manga as a method of seduction... who would have thought it? He looked at the other shelves. It was a mix of manga, art books, school books, some novels, and reference books. In the corner, neatly piled up, was a small stack of books that either hadn't been read yet or hadn't made it to the shelf yet. He picked up the top one, and grinned. The kettle came to a boil, so he went to the kitchen, and poured the water over the powder, reading the back of the book.

The water switched off, and Yukina's voice became clearer as he reached the final verse. Kisa smiled and shook his head in the direction of the bathroom, and then he forced himself to _stop smiling, damn it!_ He stirred the hot cocoa absently.

Yukina came out of the shower beaming, _of course_. "I didn't wake you, did I? I can't help singing in the shower when I'm feeling so good."

He was glowing. Freakin' glowing. And he was shirtless. And there were flowers spinning around his head, Kisa was _sure_ of it.

Kisa rolled his eyes, trying to keep his stomach from flipping. "Nah, don't worry about it. Sorry, I didn't mean to stay over... I hope I'm not messing up your schedule."

"Not at all!" Yukina boomed. And then he froze, and he _blushed_ , covering his face.

"Wh-what?" Kisa glared at him. Blushing his face was even more irresistible, just what was this brat trying to do to him?!

"I-It's just, you're wearing my shirt! And you look so cute, I mean... it's so big on you!" Yukina gasped.

"I-I just didn't want to be bothered getting dressed!" Kisa flushed, looking away. Damn, he hadn't even considered how he would look to Yukina! "An-nyway, what sort of things do you read? This is a kids' book, isn't it?" he held out _The Three Pandas_ accusingly. 

"Ah! It _seems_ that way, but it's surprisingly sophisticated!" Yukina defended. "And there are cute panda pictures throughout!"

"Hey, you really are a college student, aren't you?" Kisa frowned.

"Of course!" Yukina laughed. "My supervisor suggested it!"

"It's a trap. You're an artist and a student, don't waste your money on books, even if you do get a discount!" Kisa scolded him.

"It's not like that, it's not like that!" Yukina laughed, waving his hands in front of him. "I was just curious about panda books. You were looking at a panda magazine the other day. I just thought there might be something in particular that was interesting. So, I asked my supervisor and he suggested this book, and he was really excited about it, and he has good taste in books, so I thought I'd try it. I swear, it really was surprisingly good! Do you want to borrow it? Since you like panda stuff?"

"Pandas?" Kisa repeated stupidly.

Yukina smiled mischievously, and it irritated Kisa. "You _do_ like pandas, right, Kisa-san? I mean, I _saw_ you reading a panda magazine in the store the other day... or did you just grab something for cover so you could look at me?" He stood a little straighter, and lifted his chin.

That bastard. Kisa flushed, and slapped Yukina's perfect chest with the panda book. "O-of course I like pandas! What kind of monster doesn't like _pandas?_ Fine, _whatever_ , I'll borrow your panda book since you're _so keen_ on it. Here, I made you cocoa, drink it!" Kisa picked up the mug and shoved it toward Yukina.

"Eh? You made me cooca?" Yukina looked at the mug like it was filled with magical diamonds.

"Just drink it," Kisa replied darkly. He stalked over to the bed, and took off Yukina's shirt, bending over to get his clothes. "I should get dressed. T-the trains are starting soon, and I need to get home, maybe take a nap before work, so I really need to get going..." He unfurled his shirt with a snap of his wrists, and then he looked suspiciously over his shoulder. Sure enough, Yukina was looking at him warmly, cradling his mug in his hands. " _What?_ " Kisa asked self-consciously.

Yukina sipped his mug, hiding his small smile. "I'm sorry, Kisa-san, I don't mean to stare, but... I can't help it!" Kisa braced himself for some comment about how _cute_ he was. "I'm just so happy!" Yukina's face did a fair impression of the sun.

Kisa turned back to his clothes and shoved himself into his shirt, muttering, "Moron!"

  


* * *

  


Kisa flopped back, and wiped his brow. This was such a small apartment, how did Yukina have so much stuff?! He looked at the books he was carefully boxing, and then something irrelevant occurred to him. 

"Oh! I still have your book on that Golden Lady at my place!" Kisa apologized.

Yukina laughed. "I don't think that really matters, Shouta-san. We're moving in together tomorrow. You can just put it on _our_ new bookshelf tomorrow. That will be the last book you borrow from me. After tomorrow, you'll just be reading from our shared collection." Yukina came up behind Kisa and wrapped his arms around him.

Kisa pouted. "Shared? What? You know, a lot of the books I have are for reference for my authors, and I need them in a specific order so I have no trouble keeping track of them..."

"Shouta-san!" Yukina laughed, rocking Kisa back and forth, moving in to nibble on his earlobe. 

"Hey! Hey!" Kisa complained, but he didn't resist. 

"I won't abuse my access to your books, I promise," Yukina laughed.

"Better not," Kisa pouted, and that somehow invited Yukina to turn Kisa and and bite his protruding bottom lip.

Kisa squirmed, not truly trying to get out of Yukina's grip. He did manage, though, to shift enough to straddle Yukina's lap, putting his arms around Yukina's neck. Yukina grinned, kissing Kisa passionately, clinging to him.

Kisa turned his face, sighing. "We still have so much packing to do... you have to restrain yourself!"

"It's hard when you're being so enticing!" Yukina objected, laughing.

"Don't always blame me!" Kisa huffed, putting his hand on Yukina's chest, curling his fingertips against Yukina's skin slightly. "If we're really going to live together, you know, you can't jump me every time you think I'm cute."

"That's true," Yukina agreed merrily. "You _are_ cute pretty much all the time. Even I'd get tired eventually. I think."

"Shut up," Kisa sighed, rolling his eyes. He touched Yukina's face. Yukina's beautiful face. "Kou," he flushed, _still_ not entirely used to using his lover's name, "I haven't actually _read_ your Gold Lady book."

Yukina chuckled, and kissed Kisa. "That's all right. There's plenty of time. In fact... there's plenty of time to get all this done later, don't you think?" He let Kisa slip down to the floor, pushing him down, kissing him.

"Mmffght!" Kisa gasped for air once Yukina pulled back. "The packing...!"

"I can't help it," Yukina sighed, touching Kisa's wet lips. "I keep falling more and more in love with you, and it's so exciting! Don't you feel the same way, Shouta-san?"

Kisa scowled, and then he looked away, blushing. "Do whatever you like. Kou."

That was as close to an admission as Kisa could get.

  


* * *

  



End file.
